Chpt12 Ep6: "Lucifer Of The United States"
Chpt12 Ep6: "Lucifer Of The United States" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' An archbishop at a church disrupts a priest from his work. He orders the priest to turn off the radio, which had begun reporting the death of billionaire philanthropist Wallace Parker. The Archbishop, who's shown to be wearing a red robe, urges the priest to stay focused on the Lord's work. The priest agrees and then laments Mr. Parker's death, who was both a friend and their biggest donor of the church. The Archbishop slightly gets an annoyed look but agrees with him. The archbishop proceeds to leave the room and walk down the hall, then suddenly, the crosses on the walls get turned upside down as he passes by each one. The archbishop grows a sinister grin then his eyes glow red hot, revealing that it is Lucifer possessing him. Later, after learning of Wallace Parker's mysterious death, Kurt and Hunter arrive at the morgue, only to be surprised by the presence of Castiel and Crowley, who reveal to them that Parker had been a vessel for Lucifer. They've realized that Lucifer is not just hopping from one random vessel to the next and is specifically going for people with influence, making him even more dangerous. Back at the Bunker, Kurt is researching who Lucifer may have jumped into after Parker when he notices that the archbishop of St. Louis is visibly different in recent photographs and has cancelled all public appearances. With their first lead, the Winchesters make their way to the archdiocese of St. Louis. When no one answers the phones or door, Kurt and Hunter enter to find the building ransacked. Hunter finds a still-living priest on the floor, who tells him how he witnessed crucifixes being turned upside down in the archbishop's presence. Believing him to be possessed by a demon, the staff attempted an exorcism, which only led to Lucifer slaughtering everyone in the building. Kurt and Hunter continue their search of the building, finding more bodies strewn about, until they find the archbishop, dead, having been burned out by Lucifer's possession. Elsewhere, a Man named Jefferson Rooney sits on his bed and is praying. Unbeknownst to him, he has struck a deal with Lucifer to become his new vessel. Upon giving him consent, he is then surrounded in a white light as Lucifer gains possession of the Man's body. His eyes now flare red and grins. With Lucifer now in control, he begins conversing with Jefferson in his mind, Lucifer gains all the information he needs from Jefferson to making people believe that he is indeed...the President of the United States. In the midst of their conversation, a Secret Service agent overhears what appears to be "President Rooney" talking to himself. When Lucifer sees him, he quickly kills the agent by choking him to death. The following morning In the aftermath of the incident, the police and ambulance take the body away as an officer says there was no foul play, the "president" makes up a story and explains it to his staff of what happened to his agent. Then they ask him to pray to the lord, as he usually does every morning. Then his aide, Kelly Kline, places a bible in his hand, which starts to burn his hand. He makes a short speech and concludes with "amen" as he rolls his eyes. His staff the begins to depart. Kelly You always know the right thing to say, Jeff. Lucifer slightly grins and as she walks away, he looks at his palm that was holding the Bible and sees a cross burned into it but is able to heal his hand instantly. In the Bunker, Castiel is going over the photos from the archdiocese, remarking on the brutality of the murders, as Kurt continues researching where Lucifer could have gone next. Hunter tells him sarcastically to check who won the Nobel Peace Prize. The next morning, the "president"/Lucifer is reviewing in on one of the president's daily briefings, he casually suggests they just nuke their enemies. As his staff give off concerned looks at him, Lucifer lets out a laugh, indicating to them that he was just "joking". After the briefing, Kelly informs Lucifer that he (as Jefferson Rooney) is officially the most popular sitting president, according to a recent poll. While Lucifer is impressed by the news, Kelly tells the Secret Service agent watching them to take a break. When Lucifer asks Kelly if there was anything else. Later in the evening, the two end up "getting together" in bed. Post-coital, Lucifer learns from Kelly that "Jefferson" have been having an affair with his own aide for some time now, with Kelly also telling him she hopes that one day they could be a couple announced in public. She goes on by saying she wants for them to get married and have a child, remarking that Jefferson would make a good father. Lucifer now begins to get a thought about it. The next day, through one of Crowley's contacts in the president's entourage, he learns of the death of the Secret Service agent. The doctor reveals to Crowley that while she declared the death to be from natural causes, it wasn't. At the Bunker, Hunter powers down the warding, telling a confused Castiel and Kurt that Crowley has some news for them. Kurt doesn't like that Crowley can just pop in the Bunker whenever he feels like it now. As Crowley begins telling them of what he has found out, an annoyed Kurt tells him to get to the point. Crowley finally reveals that Lucifer has taken possession of President Jefferson Rooney. Lucifer, aware that the Rangers are still after him, fabricates a story to his Secret Service, telling his head of the service, Rick Sanchez, that they are cult members intent on assassinating him because they think he is actually "Satan". Sanchez then agrees to do whatever it takes to protect the president. At the Bunker, Kurt places a call to Mick Davies, but after getting his voice mail, quickly hangs up. He rejoins Hunter and Castiel and they try to formulate a plan to get to Lucifer in his now secured presidential compound. Elsewhere in Boca Raton, Rita Repulsa has found out that her current fiancé, whom she has been conning for his money, was conning her for her own money as well. When Crowley shows up in the middle of their screaming match, the Man assumes he is there to pick up Rita. Crowley Who is this goof? Rita My latest fiancé. (to her fiance) And if I tell Mona the truth? Man That'd be a first. Rita (growls and then yells) Get out! Man It's my place! Crowley Mother--- Man (turns to face him with a confused look) "Mother"? Crowley then slowly pinches his fingers together and the Man starts choking on his own much to Rita's amusment. After several seconds, when Crowley snaps his fingers, the Man explodes in a goop of blood, splattering all over Rita right in her face. Crowley Hmm. Rita That...is the most sweetest thing you've ever done for me. Crowley gives her a slight smile. Later in the evening at the Presidential Estate, Lucifer and Kelly have once again had sex. Kelly remarks that something was different this time, that she feels something has changed. With a sinister smile, Lucifer tells her that something really has. Meanwhile in the bunker, Castiel is walking across the main hall with two coffee mugs for Hunter and Kurt. Then suddenly, his hands starts shaking and his vision goes blurry. It gets so bad he accidently shatters the mugs and grabs his head to sustain the sudden pain driving him. Castiel Aah! Hunter and Kurt then rushes over to him. Kurt Whoa, whoa. Cas? Hey. Castiel Something's happened. Something...Angel radio... There are so many voices. Hunter What are they saying? Castiel There's been a massive surge in celestial energy. (with a shocked look) A Nephilim is come into being. It's the offspring of an angel and a human. Hunter And that's big news? Castiel Yes, but the power to produce this is immense. It's much, much greater than a typical angel. Kurt (realizes) Lucifer. Hunter Wha— Lucifer? (the trio thinks for it for a second then Hunter says:) Who would ever get laid with the devil? Later, as Kurt, Hunter, and Castiel hit the road, Kurt tasks Crowley with locating any girlfriends, mistresses, or favorite hookers the president may have. The Secret Service are then able to tail them and pull over the trio after the local police sees the Impala and reports it. Kurt and Hunter attempt to pass themselves off as FBI, but Agent Sanchez tells them he knows who they really are. A fight ensues but the Secret Service quickly get the upper hand just before the duo can morph in their Ranger form. The trio are know held at gunpoint on the road. Then... the men turn to watch a black limousine approach the group. Fancy jazz-type music is played out loud coming from the limousine. A Man exits and takes out a grenade launcher to aim it at the Secret Service. All the men duck for cover except Cas, who just stands there looking quizzically as the mysterious Man shoots it and hits the Secret Service' SUV window. Seconds later, the SUV blows up into flames with Cas unharmed and turns to look at the Man. He walks towards the aides who are now on the ground, concussioned from the expolsion. ??? (with a British accent) You. Angel. Wipe their memories. Rick starts to get up but the mysterious Man kicks him in the face. RICK Ughh! The Man turns and approaches Kurt, Hunter and Castiel as he observes the flaming SUV. ??? U.S. government plates. Elite dogcatcher level. Someone special wants you. Whose hydrant have you lads been tinkling on? Hunter I'm sorry, just who the hell are you? The Man reveals his cross tattoo on his hand. ??? Oh. Where are my manners? The name's Arthur Ketch, British Men of Letters. Later that evening, the trio and Mr. Ketch are standing around their respective cars, parked elsewhere near the woods. Mr. Ketch So it's all very simple, really. Mick Davies asked you to join our effort, which we're taking international. My instructions are to strongly encourage a "yes." Castiel So, what? You've just been following us? Mr. Ketch Not at all. We're good dogs. We only come when called. And he (nodding towards Kurt)...called. Hunter (to Kurt) You what? Kurt I-I didn't, uh... I hung up. Mr. Ketch Yes, you did, which made Mr. Davies think that you were in trouble, which you were. So he rings me. Bing, bang, boom. Meet Bob. He's your uncle. Oh, and, um, you're welcome by the way. Hunter And why should we believe anything that you have to say? Mr. Ketch You, Halo. Do you sense I'm lying? Castiel My name is Castiel. And...no. But the truth can be situational. Mr. Ketch See. Oh, I do enjoy you angels. (to Hunter and Kurt) But I understand your hesitation. You haven't exactly seen us at our best. Lady Bevell is a bit... excitable. Kurt She tried to kill us. Mr. Ketch Like I said, excitable. Kurt And you're better? Mr. Ketch I don't care about you one way or the other. I'm not an ideologue. Castiel And all you wanna do is help the Power Rangers to clear this country of monsters? Mr. Ketch We understand things are different here. We're eager to collaborate. The British Men of Letters are centuries old, lads. We can offer expertise, weaponry, skills. Far beyond anything than your old Z' could ever teach you. Kurt Like we saw out on the road? Mr. Ketch I'm an artist, Mr. Mendoza. Mr. Ketch hold up his key remote and pops open the trunk of his car. Mr. Ketch I paint in many colors. Hunter Hold on, was that a grenade launcher back there? Mr. Ketch Quite. Hunter Ah. Mr. Ketch (leaning into the trunk) Our engineers have spent years blending sorcery and technology. For instance, we don't always decapitate vampires. Inefficient, really, especially for large nests. Mr. Ketch pulls a unique weapon out of the trunk. Mr. Ketch We irradiate them, reorder their DNA. Their own blood becomes lethal to them. Hunter Cool. Mr. Ketch Mm. The toys are the fun part, am I right? Mr. Ketch take an object out of a case in the trunk. It looks like a large golden egg with ancient symbols etched into it. Mr. Ketch The Hyperbolic Pulse Generator. Exorcisms are unreliable. This device emits an intense shockwave which drives out the possessing demon from it's vessel. Kurt What about a, uh, possessing angel? Mr. Ketch And what might you boys be working on? Hunter Well, you want us to trust you, you're gonna have to trust us first. Mr. Ketch gives it a thought and then hands it over to the duo. Later the duo joins with Castiel, Crowley and Rita to formulate a plan to bait Lucifer, they first task Crowley with abducting Kelly. He is able to teleport Kelly away to the motel they're in and they try to explain to her that the president is Lucifer. Kelly (nervously) No, no, you're making it up. It's impossible. Hunter Well, to be fair, so is teleporting. But...ta-da. Kelly Who are you people? Rita Well, dear, I'm a witch. (gestures to Cas) He's an angel--- Crowley And I'm the King of Hell. Kelly Oh, God. Castiel No, unfortunately he's, actually gone. Kurt Okay, guys, not helping. Kelly You—you can't. He's the President. Kurt He was, but now... Hunter Then tell us he hasn't been acting different. Kelly Well, Jeff's been under a lot of stress. He... CRWOLEY Wrong. He's the Devil. Pitchfork, horns, the whole nine. Kurt Crowley, still not helping. Hunter Listen, we know what we're talking about here and--- Kurt And we've have been on Lucifer's trail for a long time. Rita And we know you're pregnant with his child. Kelly That's—that's—you're lying. Castiel The thing inside you, it's unholy. (Castiel takes out a bible) It's an abomination. Kelly That's, no— Castiel (holding the Bible in front of Kelly) Place your hand here. She's reluctant to do it for moment but when she does, her handprint is seared into the cover of the Bible and engulfs in flames. Hunter then pours some water onto the burned out bible. Kelly No. It can't be. Hunter Does he even know you're knocked up? Kelly Yes, he...He said he was thrilled. He said it was the only time he ever truly created anything. Kurt Okay, so Kelly, will you help us? Kelly nods to go with the plan they've come up. Later, Lucifer arrives at the motel and waits in the car as his Secret Service tries to secure the room Kelly is in; Castiel goes to alter one of the agents' minds into believing Kelly is the only one inside the room. When they give the all-clear, Lucifer proceeds inside, where then Kelly tells him... Kelly I'm sorry Jeff, but...I can't have this baby. In anger, Lucifer goes to choke Kelly around the neck and slams her into a wall. Lucifer I'm afraid I'll have to insist. His eyes the flares red as Kelly witnesses this, she now knows it's been Lucifer all along. Kurt then bursts out of the closet door, now holding the Hyperbolic Pulse Generator. He places his hand on a sigil that was painted on the inside of the door to activate it. Lucifer (Annoyed) Ugh, Kurt! Kurt Vade vetro--- Lucifer We've done this dance so many times. Kurt ---princeps inferni. The Hyperbolic Pulse Generator starts to glow as Lucifer grows a worried look. He then makes his way towards Kurt. The generator then emits an intense lightning shockwave towards Lucifer, driving him back away a few feet. Strong waves is created by the emitting energy coming out of the pulse generator. Kurt is struggling to keep his place as Hunter bursts in from another room, where too Rita and Crowley are there with an altar setup. Hunter Kurt, hold on! Lucifer sweeps his arm towards Hunter and everyone else but nothing happens as the intense shockwaves are blocking out his powers. The room begins to quake as the stream of waves continues to pulsate into Lucifer. Hunter Rita, now! She incantates a spell as the bowl on her altar flares up. Rita Mah tay, ez loh, say tah! The shockwaves intensifies as Lucifer's face starts to crack and his essence starts to break out through his vessel. Lucifer (yelling) This isn't over, Kurt! Kurt Go to Hell! Rita repeats the spell once more to finally exorcise Lucifer out. Rita Mah tay, ez loh, say tah! A stream of his white essence finally comes pouring out of Lucifer's vessel, it swirls around the ceiling and then straight down to the floor, creating a manhole on the ground leading straight to Hell. When his full essense is finally gone, the ground restores back as whole. The president then goes unconscious as a tearful Kelly calls out for him. Crowley and Rita then teleports away. Kurt and Hunter have Castiel sneak her out through the adjoining room while the boys stay behind to check on the unconscious president. Unknown to them, the manipulation Castiel placed on the Secret Service agent has worn off, and before they can make their escape, the agents break into the room and arrests the duo. Agent Hunter Winchester, Kurt Mendoza, you're both under arrest for the attempted assassination of the President of the United States. Kurt and Hunter look at each other worriedly. Moments later, a heavy armored vehicle pulls in. Kurt and Hunter are taken out of the room in handcuffs where Agent Rick Sanchez is there and looks on to them in amusement as they're being chained and loaded into the armored vehicle. Now shackled in chains on their hands and legs as they're being taken away. Sometime later, Castiel and Kelly have stopped over at a diner and is waiting for Hunter and Kurt to arrive back (unknowingly what situation they've gotten themselves into now). Kelly then excuses herself to the bathroom, but while Castiel is not looking, she sneaks out the back entrance and calls a taxi. By the time Castiel realizes she is gone. Kelly then calls him while on the road. Kelly Castiel...I can't do it. Castiel Kelly--- Kelly I can feel it inside me. I'm its mother. Castiel Kelly, you listen to me. This is not just an ordinary baby your carrying, this is the Antichrist we're talking about! It could bring an end to everything here on Earth. Kelly I'm sorry, but...It's my child. Goodbye Castiel.